In this project we aim to link bioactive peptide sequences to gold substrates via a gold-thiol bond to create surfaces with tailored bioactivity. A combination of ESCA and SIMS will be used to assess surface stability, density of peptide groups, and molecular conformation. Results will be correlated to in vitro and in vivo studies.